Tifa's Final Fantasy
by Missy Moonbeam
Summary: Tifa has her final fanatsy.... Will Cloud be hers, or will thebimbo get in...


TIFA'S FINAL FANTASY  
  
  
I was at the balcony gazing at the stars, the wind blowing my long dark hair around my neck, shoulders and naked arms like a delicate silk shawl. I was wearing only a long, satin nightgown when he burst into the room, his beautiful locks of golden hair swept here and there with the cool yet powerful wind and he was wearing a dirty pirate shirt which was flapping open revealing his soft, tanned, muscular chest.   
"Cloud, you're late" I whispered but deep inside I knew I could never stay mad at him for he had won me over before I had even spoken. "I'm here now baby" said Cloud in his soft, sexy voice. "then lets make the most of it" .   
I strolled toward him never losing his enchanting stare and he took me in his strong arms, he felt so familiar, almost unforgettable. As his lips touched mine I felt warm the movements of our bodies flowed without hesitation. There was a gentle electricity running through both of our bodies and drawing us down onto the sofa. I was safe again, and now that Aeris was gone, there was noone to rip us apart from what was undoubtedly meant to be and I didn't even have any idea that I was about to be proved wrong by a tall, leggy blonde goddess named Trixie.  
  
It was another month of being sickeningly happy until I guessed it. I was patrolling for Sephiroth( god knows why because in an evil kind of way I was silently thanking the bastard for ridding me of that backstabbing sickly little bitch Aeris) Anyway, I saw Cloud coming out of a new office for everyone in 'the business' with a tall, blond gorgeous woman. I gritted my teeth so hard that the pain made me feel revoltingly sick, for Cloud was kissing her on the cheek and it was unbelievably pukeworthy to think that later tonight those same lips would be caressing mine.  
"Hey Tife, wait up!" he called, just spotting me and dragged over the woman, obviously missing the burning jealousy in my eyes. "I'd like you to meet our new cheif of office, Trixie Bonk" "delighted" I muttered through my teeth.  
  
Trixie, Trixie, Trixie, Trixie. The name rattled through my head like a migraine. Oh wait a second, it was a migraine. "Aaaah, I can't believe I'm so jealous.... and I can't believe I'm talking to myself!"  
Just then Cloud entered "talking to youself huh? Ya know thats supposed to be the first sign of insanity" " Really? I thought it was talking to Trrrrixie" I groaned spitefully. " Are you saying you have a problem with Trixie and...and...are you accusing me of cheating on you?!" "Well if the thinking cap fits... put it on your penis... Oh no, I forgot , you already think with your dick!!!" My God , where was this coming from I thought, I'm crazy, judgemental and insanely jealous! Suddenly he broke my chain of concentration, damn him! " Are you trying to be funny?" he asked "ummm... yes, yes I am, I'm sorry honey" I forced.   
"KISS ME!" he urged  
I shrugged "O.K what the hell!"   
And so once again we absorbed ourselves into eachother with the fiery passion that had not died even after Cloud had been smug and evil and cheating and, and, and WHOOOAAAH! what was I just saying?  
  
It was midnight, midtangle and the moonlight beamed in through the window and lit up Clouds face as we kissed and just as I moved back to look at him, I found that it wasn't him!, It was Sephiroth!!!!!! I screamed in horror and peeled myself off him, grabbing a towel to cover myself up. I froze and stared as he began to peel off his skin to reveal....... TRIXIE?  
"Sweet mother of Gerald Ford, I was making sweet love to a woman! Well actually, shes not exactly bad looking, "   
  
" AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!"  
I sat up, beads of sweat pouring off of me and after blinking several times I looked around to find myself in my own bedroom, in my own house, Thank God. It was just a dream.  
"well good morning Mary Sunshine!" Aeris flounced into my room looking particularly bitchy today. I was in complete shock "What the hell are you doing here, you're supposed to be dead!" I squeaked. " Hey, I'm not dead yet, I'm still working on seducing the love of your life..... Ha Ha!!!"  



End file.
